fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Kokoro no Service de!
Kokoro no Service de! (ココロのサービスで！ Kokoro no Sābisu de!, literally translated as At Heart's Service!) is the third fanmade anime сreated by Cure Lucky. The series' events take place in Victoriques, a fictional town of Medieval England. Plot The most rich and wealthy residents of the town Vicroriques (ビクトリークイズ Bikutorīkuizu) had a tradition to make contracts with the demons "Prodigies" (プロディジー Purodijī), who must serve and protect their masters no matter what. But once a person made a contract, he must fight the evil creatures "Jokers" (ジョーカー Jōkā), with the help of his Prodigy, of course. One day Kimberley Piper Angelet Chesten Addington accidentally drops a candle and fires the library she was sitting at, while being about to read a mysterious letter she has received. The letter turned into demon and saved Kimberley, after her agreement of making a contract with him. From now on Kymberly, under the care of her Prodigy Silvester, gets surrounded by her new allies and mysterious adventures. Terms Prodigy (プロディジー Purodijī) Prodigies are demons who usually make contracts with rich people to team up in fighting Jokers, represent a perfect servant and a perfect bodyguard. Normally, they have an ordinary human appearance, but can turn into their genuine form when it's needed. Holyheart (ホーリー・ハート) Holyhearts are people who made a contract with Prodigies to get an unique servant and fight Jokers as partners. Each Holyheart is highly protected by his Prodigy and also receives a powerful weapon from him. Pentapro (ペンタプロ Pentapuro) Pentapro is a small emblem Prodigy has on one of his body parts(on neck, hand, face, etc.) which represents his special abilities. After making a contract, Prodigy marks his Holyheart with an identic Pentapro. Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) Jokers are creatures who have powers which are similar to Prodigies', but the differences are wandering at abandoned places and having a negative aura which can cause chaos. Characters "Elites" Holyhearts Kimberley Piper Angelet Chesten Addington (キンバーリー・パイパー・エインゲレット・チェステン・アディングトン Kinbārī Paipā Eingeretto Chesuten Adinguton) The 13 year old daughter of the Duke and the Duchess of the Addington Dukedom and a cheerful, yet cold-blooded girl who is in love with Prince Makepeace. Since the time she was saved from the fire by Silvester, Kimberley becomes his Holyheart. She may act spoiled and sometimes even mean to her Prodigy, but is miserably thankful for his care towards her. Her weapon is a sword and her Pentapro is a purple star on her forehead which is identic to Silvester's. Charles "Charlie" Lancaster (チャールズ・「チャーリー」・ランカスター Chāruzu Chārī Rankasutā) An impudent, yet friendly 14 year old boy who offers Kimberley to join the "Elites" after he saw her first fight with a Joker. He is the subleader of the "Elites" and Nicol's right-hand man, despite of his annoyances. Once he got surrounded by a bad gang, Ravinger suddenly appeared and beat them up, after what, they made a contract and became a fighting duo. His weapon is a halberd and his Pentapro is an indigo lightning on his fist which is identic to Ravinger's. Nicol Rutherford (ニコル・ラザフォード Nikoru Razafōdo) A confident, strong and friendly 15 year old girl and the bossy leader of the "Elites". She demands all the strength from her subordinates and sometimes acts as a rival to Rochester. She became Radella's Holyheart, a long time ago, when she got help while saving her younger brothers drowned by Jokers. After that event, Nicol started to hate all the Jokers, terribly wanting to get rid of them. Her weapon is a spear and her Pentapro is a red circle on her back neck which is identic to Radella's. Rochester Myerscough (ロチェスター・マイウズコフ Rochesutā Maiuzukofu) A 16 year old knight apprentice and Prince Makepeace's best friend. He may act like a strict big brother, often mentioning his teammates as too unserious quitters, but is actually the opposite of this and often underestimates himself. His weapon is a sword and his Pentapro is a black rose with spikes on his palm which is identic to Linden's. Hazel Prescott (ヘイゼル・プレスコット Heizuru Puresukotto) Ackerly Ainsworth (アケルリ・エインズワース Akeruri Einzuwāsu) Alice Carlisle (アリス・カーライル Arisu Kārairu) A polite and sweet, but stubborn and adventurous 13 year old girl. She has an adoring attitude towards rabbits, that's why her Prodigy is a half rabbit-like demon called Whitney. She made a contract with him when she was lost in the forest. Her weapon is a dagger and her Pentapro is a light blue rabbit's face on her forearm which is identic to Whitney's. Prodigies Silvester (シルベスター Shirubesutā) Kimberley's Prodigy who saved her from the fire at the library. He has a little strange way of treating his Holyheart: appears arrogant and sly, nevertheless, his actions are truly devoted and caring. His Pentapro is a purple star on his forehead which is identic to Kimberley's. Ravinger Charles' Prodigy who saved him from gangsters. Despite of his energetic, friendly behavior and his skinny looks, he has a physical strentgh of a heavyweighing athlete. His Pentapro is an indigo lightning on his fist which is identic to Ravinger's. Radella (ラデラ Radera) Nicol's Prodigy who saved her from drowning. Laid-back and easy-going, she's always the one to soothe her Holyheart or anyone else. Her Pentapro is a red circle on her back neck which is identic to Nicol's. Linden (リンデン Rinden) Rochester's Prodigy who saved him from falling off the roof. She is mean, sassy and enjoys to annoy her Holyheart, although is rather awkward when it comes to warming up. Her Pentapro is a black rose with spikes on her palm which is identic to Rochester's. Anthony (アンソニー Ansoni) Hazel's Prodigy... Robin (ロビン Robin) Ackerly's Prodigy... Whitney (ホイットニー Hoittoni) Alice's Prodigy who helped her to get out of the forest. A little bit cynical yet shy and sweet, Whitney is a half-rabbit-like demon adored by his Holyheart. His Pentapro is a light blue rabbit's face on his forearm which is identic to Alice's. Supporting Characters Holyhearts Geraldine Helewise Crawford (ジェラルディーン・ヒールワイズ・クローフォド Jerarudīn Hīruwaizu Kurōfodo) Prince Makepeace Valentine Arnold Richmond (プリンス·メイクピース·バレンタイン·アーノルド·リッチモンド Purinsu Meikupīsu Barentain Anorudo Ritchimondo) Prodigies Others soon... Category:Fan Anime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Kokoro no Service de!